Pegasus' B'day
by Honest The Weasel
Summary: Pegasus invites 8 people to his birthday party, but there isn't much going on at this party.
1. Default Chapter

Pegasus' B-day  
  
By Honest the Weasel  
  
Note: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, it belongs to Kazuti Takahashi. Why are you wasting your time reading this stuff??? On with the story   
  
************  
  
One day we see Pegasus, the creator of duel monsters, in bed wearing his Funny Bunny PJs. Croquet enters the room and wakes his master up by throwing rocks at him. Pegasus wakes right up and shouts at Croquet. "Croquet, what on earth are you doing?????" "Sorry, sir, that was the only way to wake you up, because you're a heavy sleeper" said Croquet. "So what indeed do you want?" asked Pegasus demanding for an answer. Croquet reminds Pegasus that it is his Birthday. Three more Guards come in and start singing happy birthday. "Why thank you very much" said Pegasus after they finished singing "But you guys need to work on your singing". "Yes, sir!!!!" said the guards as they ran out of the room to practice their weird singing.  
  
When Pegasus gets out of bed he changes into his red suit and walks downstairs. 2 hours later Pegasus finally reaches downstairs after taking his sweet time walking down there. The first thing he sees is party favors and stuff. He also sees a big sign that says "Happy B-day to the most weird evil person we ever seen on earth" and there is also a drawing of Funny Bunny eating a piece of cake. "How nice" said Pegasus to himself. Pegasus decides to be a good guy for once on his big day so he decides to invite 8 people.  
  
**********   
  
More chapters coming soon. Which 8 yu-gi-oh characters should Pegasus invite? Please feel free to give me your ideas.  
  
  



	2. From a dull party to a fun party

I wanna thank everybody who sent me their ideas. I looked at everyone's and I randomly picked Yami, Yugi, Yami Bakura, Bakura, Joey, Bandit Keith, Mokuba and Marik to be invited to Pegasus party. Enjoy.

*******************

Pegasus picked the 8 people who he would invite. He grabbed 8 blank index cards and wrote their names and stuff on them. An hour later he had Kemo put them all in the mailbox so that the 8 invitations would get to everyone soon. 

The next day Joey went to the gameshop and saw Yugi standing outside of the door looking at mail that was in his mailbox. "Hey, Yuug!" said Joey. "Oh, hi, Joey! I got this invitation to Pegasus B'day party" said Yugi. "Hey, I did too, Yuug. It says meet in front of his castle Saturday at 8:00pm" Yugi glace at his card again. "I think this is a trap. It's probably not even his birthday" Yami Yugi steps in front of little Yugi. "Yugi, you should go anyway to see if this is a trap or not." said Yami. "Okay, Yami, I'll go. Well, Joey, I guess we're going."

So Joey and Yugi goes to Pegasus castle and waits outside. While their there they see Bakura who is also holding a piece of paper. "Hi Yugi and Joey" said Bakura. "I got this invitation in the mail for Pegasus birthday party and it says to wait outside of the castle" "Yeah, we got one too, Bakura!" said Joey. Bandit Keith walks up to the guys. "Hey, he invited you jerks too?" said Keith with an attitude. "Man, he had to invite you." said Joey dully. Yugi faces Keith. "Why would you come to Pegasus party, Keith? Remember what he did to you at the tournament? Keith smiles. "I know but if I go inside that castle I can get some real revenge on him, *laughs* !!!!!!!!!" Yugi walks away from him slowy. "Yuug, that guy is nuts!" said Joey.

20 minutes later, Mokuba arrives. "Hey guys!" "Mokuba! Hi!" said Yugi. "You were invited too?" "Yep!" said Mokuba. "But Seto told me to be careful around Pegasus after what he did to us. Are we the only ones invited?" "Not quite. I was invited too" said Marik coming up to them. "I guess this is everyone now. Said Mokuba. "I was invited too, you fools." said Bakura's Yami, appearing out of nowhere. "Hey, we forgot to get him a present!!" interrupted Joey "Hmm, you're right Joey." said Bakura. Joey looks around the ground. "Umm, I guess I'll give him this stick" "He can have this leaf!" said Bandit Keith. "Lets just go back out and get him something before 8:00" said Yugi. So everyone leaves and comes back 30 minutes later with gifts for Pegasus expect Joey and Keith, while they gifts are the leaf and stick. "It's 8:00 now" said Mokuba.

Pegasus walks down the tall stairway. "Well hello Yugi boy and friends" "Uhh, Happy B-day?" said Yugi. "I see you all got my invitations. Well Actally my birthday was yesterday but this is going to be a late birthday party. Come in." said Pegasus. Everyone goes into the castle with awareness . Everyone looks around and sees a cake that says Happy B'day Pegasus and a big sign that says happy B'day as well and other party stuff. Kemo cuts the cake and gives everyone a piece. "Enjoy!" said Kemo. "I'll be right back. Just do whatever you want!" said Pegasus as he walked away. Everyone takes a bite of their cake, but doesn't like it. "This is disgusting!" said Mokuba. "You can say that again, kid" said Keith" "Am I the only one that think it's good?" said Joey with his mouth full. "Here you can have mine, Joey!" said Yugi. "You can have mine too" said Mokuba. "Please take mine and get it out of my site" said Marik. Everyone gives Joey their piece of cake. "This must be my lucky day!" said Joey while eating at the same time. "So what do you fools want to do now? Asked Yami B. "It doesn't look like there is much to do" said Yami Y.

Everyone just stands around doing nothing but looking in space. "Anybody got a deck of cards or something?" asked Bandit Keith. Everyone shakes their head. Bakura looks around "Where did Pegasus go?" "Who cares, he said we could do anything we wanted until he came back." said Joey. Pegasus comes back. "I'm back!" Everyone just stands and says nothing. "Lets all sit at my big table." Pegasus leads them to his dining table to sit. After everyone is seated there is just complete silence. "I'll be right back again. Talk or something" Pegasus once again leaves to do something. "This party is really boring." said Joey. "I know but at least he isn't doing anything bad or anything. " said Mokuba. 10 minutes later Pegaus comes back and takes them somewhere else. "This is my big screen TV. Anyone indeed have any movie ideas?" asked Pegasus. "Do you got The greatest cop chases ? asked Keith. Pegasus looks thru his DVDs and doesn't see a movie called that. "Nope I don't have it, Keith boy! But I do have a wonderful sweet movie called The dumb dog that could shoot boring hoops. I love that sweet wonderful dog! " Everyone goes silent. "Well at least it's a movie!" said Keith accepting it. Pegasus pops the DVD in and turns the lights off while everyone is sitting on a big couch. 

Joey: I wonder what this movie is about.

Keith: Shhhh!!!!!!

Joey: You shhhh!!!!!

Keith: Don't tell me to shhhh!!!!!

Yami Y: Quiet everyone.

Joey: Well Keith keeps telling me to shhh!

Keith: You started it.

Mokuba: SHUT-UP!!!!!

Bakura: *sighs*

Yami B: Quiet, you imbeciles 

Pegasus: I'm trying to watch my movie, so quiet.

Keith: Hear that Joey? So be quiet.

Joey: Knucklehead!

Keith: Who are you calling a Knucklehead you idiot.

Yugi: Joey, just don't listen to Keith!

Joey: He called me an idiot

Keith: You called me an Knucklehead

Marik: YOU FOOLS!!!!!!

Joey gets mad and throws stuff at Keith. "What tha………?????" Keith throws some leftover cake at him but misses and hits Mokuba's face "Hey!!!!" Mokuba throws some cake back at them. He misses Joey and hits Yami B's hair. "NOOOOOOO!!!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DOLTS DONE!!!!!" Yami B throws stuff like crazy. Pegasus isn't paying an attention to what's going on just has his mind on the movie. Yami Y. appears and tries to stop everyone but wines up getting get with stuff. "STOP IT EVERYONE!!!!!" ordered Yami Y. "Take that, you nitwit" said Keith as he threw some more cake at Joey. Some cake gets in Pegasus hair but he doesn't feel a thing, still has his mind on the movie. After about an hour everyone got tired and saw the mess they made. While Pegasus is still watching his movie, everyone sneaks out of the castle quietly before Pegasus notices the mess. When they get outside they start laughing. "Hey that was kinda fun!" said Joey. "Yeah it was funny when that cake hit mokuba's face" snickered Yugi. "It was funny when the cake got in Yami B's hair. "Heh, I guess that party wasn't too bad, huh?" said Bakura. "It was alright" replied Joey. So everyone had a good time then went home.

*********************

The End. Please R&R. I hope you enjoyed this.


	3. The 8 people's thoughts about the party

Pegasus B day part part

The 8 people's thoughts about the party.

Note: Yu-gi-oh belongs to Takahashi. 

***********************************

This is just a little something I added to the story. The 8 people that were invited are here to tell you what they thought about the party held at Pegasus' castle. First let's hear from Joey Wheeler. Go Joey!

Joey: *looks at the camera* Well to me it was dumb at first, but after Bandit Keith threw that cake at me the party started to get a little more interesting. But if Pegasus has another B' day party, I'm sure I won't go. Well I'm done.

Thank you Joey. Bakura you're next!

Bakura: *looks at the camera and smiles* I think the party was missing a few things but it was nice!

Great, Bakura! You're up next Yugi!

Yugi: *looks at the camera, nervously, and smiles*: Oh…….Well……I guess it was okay but it didn't have a lot of things to do. I'm finished!

Okay you're turn Yami Bakura!

Yami Bakura: *looks at the camera* It was stupid and pointless!!!! All of the foolish mortals there were acting like idiots and dolts and they messed up my hair with cake! *faces the reader* Foolish mortal

Great Yami, but you're not allowed to call the reader a foolish mortal.

Yami Bakura: I can call anyone anything I want, you fool.

Next up, Yami Yugi

Yami Yugi: *faces camera* The party could have been better. But I was surprised Pegasus didn't do anything bad at all.

Okay, next Mokuba!

Mokuba: *looks at camera and waves* Okay, the party was boring when we first got inside and the cake was horrible. I'd had to say that was the worst party anyone could have. Well, the part when everyone was throwing stuff at each was kinda funny but that's it. Okay, Bye! *waves*

Next, Bandit Keith!

Keith: *faces camera* The party was completely stupid! I mean, why on earth would you go to a party and there isn't any music or anything and the cake was a nightmare! I rather go to a little kid's party than to this one! And the movie we watched didn't make any kind of sense at all! I knew that Pegasus was a nutcase at everything !

And lastly, Marik.

Marik: *faces camera* I have no comments about it

Okay thank you everyone for being here to tell the readers your comments. This will be recorded on TV.

Everyone: WHAT??

Yeah, what did you think the camera was for?

(Pegasus comes in)

Pegasus: Don't forget about me, I have to tell my comments about my party.

Go right ahead.

Pegasus: *faces camera, waves and starts smiling* Well I think my party was the best on earth, Yes. My party had everything, it had cake, it had a big screen TV and best of all it had Kemo and Croquet! Those guys know how to throw a party indeed! And we watched my favorite movie! And that's my thoughts on my party.

Okay everyone you can go home now. Well these are the thoughts about Pegasus B-day party. Cya and hope you had a nice time hearing from everyone!

Everyone but Yami B: *faces reader* Bye!

***************************************

Hope you liked it. Please Review and no flames!


End file.
